


I'll spend my days so close to you

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Public Display of Affection, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: But Aziraphale found he wanted more. He could reach out and touch now, if he wanted. And oh how he wanted.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints





	I'll spend my days so close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Do It With Style servers Prompt Sprints. Based on a selected prompt, each person has a set amount of time to write as many words based on the prompt. I wrote this one for the prompt "First PDA"

They had defied Heaven and Hell. Had faced Heaven and Hell and lived. Had tricked them with their clever rouse. And Aziraphale was feeling exhilarated by it all. The look on Michael’s face when he (as Crowley) had asked for a towel had been priceless. It still made him giggle when he thought about it. But even better had been the laugh from Crowley when he’d told him about it. He wanted to keep making Crowley laugh like that. Loud and gleeful. And all for Aziraphale. 

As they strolled towards their destination (The Ritz, of course) Aziraphale couldn’t help glancing at Crowley. The sunlight shone on his bright red hair, giving him a soft glow in the afternoon light. Aziraphale’s eyes traced the slope of his nose, the purse of his lips, the dip of his chin. The night before, while riding the bus back to London, they’d held hands. And then once safely back in London, at Crowley’s flat, they’d crawled into bed and held each other. (Crowley was surprisingly clingy when allowed to be, Aziraphale had discovered.) 

But Aziraphale found he wanted more. He could reach out and touch now, if he wanted. And oh how he wanted. 

“Crowley,” he said, reaching out to touch the demon’s arm. 

“Angel?” Crowley turned and looked at him. 

“I…” Aziraphale started to say and what was he going to say next? ‘I want to kiss’? Well, he did, but that didn’t feel right. ‘May I kiss you?’ Perhaps that would be better. In case Crowley didn’t want to be kissed. Did demons like kisses? It wasn’t something they’d ever discussed. Aziraphale certainly hadn’t ever had to kiss anyone. Even when doing temptations for Crowley. 

“Aziraphale, what is it?” Crowley asked, pulling Aziraphale from his thoughts. 

And oh, now they were standing in the middle of the walkway and Aziraphale’s nerve was starting to leave him. He couldn’t let it. Not now. Not with Crowley right here. 

“MayIkissyou?” he asked. 

Crowley titled his head and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. “What?”

Aziraphale took a deep breath and tried again. “May I kiss you?”

A blush began to grow along Crowley’s cheeks, as a smile bloomed across his face. “Ngk. Yes. Please.”

Aziraphale stepped forward, tilted his face toward Crowley’s, and carefully leaned in. Crowley met him halfway and their lips met in the briefest of kisses, barely a touch at all, at first. Letting himself feel brave, Aziraphale reached up and gently pulled Crowley in closer, hand on the back of his neck, and deepened the kiss. Crowley followed his lead, letting him set the pace. One of his hands moved to gently cup the back of Aziraphale’s head, fingers curling into the soft, blond curls. 

Crowley’s lips were soft and he was so utterly gentle, as though he, like Aziraphale, couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Aziraphale lost himself to kissing Crowley, the feel of those lips moving against his own, the give and take each exchanged as they held each other close, there in the middle of the park. 

What could’ve been hours and days or weeks for all they knew, but was probably only a few minutes, Aziraphale pulled back with a smile on his face as he looked at Crowley who was smiling back at him. 

“Good on ya,” a gentleman said, as he walked passed them and Aziraphale realized it was the same man who’d commented on his Crowley’s fight the day before outside the bookshop. 

Crowley looked at the man and then back at Aziraphale, who simply shrugged. He’d explain later. 

“Lunch?” Crowley asked, holding out his hand to Aziraphale. 

“After you, my dear.” Aziraphale held his hand and they continued their walk out of the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
